


The Debate - Предмет дискуссии

by Altra_Realta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Crack, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: — Если — не дай боги — у нас вдруг кончится еда и нам придется кого-нибудь есть, мы должны будем съесть Пиппина.— Ну конечно. А в самом деле, чего мы ждем? Зачем тянуть, съедим Пиппина сегодня же вечером.В Братстве идет жаркий спор.





	The Debate - Предмет дискуссии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Debate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746460) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic118434) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7054332).

День клонился к вечеру, ночь обещала быть холодной, но, к счастью, сухой. На вершине невысокого холма, там, где можно было укрыться под редкими деревьями, небольшая компания путников остановилась на ночлег.

Гэндальф и Арагорн отошли за деревья, Сэм поднялся чуть выше по склону и привязывал пони.

Остальные выбрали самый нагретый за день участок земли и, позаботившись об удобстве, расселись. Гимли устроился прямо на земле и методично копался в своей поклаже, нехотя переговариваясь с Боромиром.

Недалеко от него лежал Пиппин, пристроив голову Мерри на колени и закрыв глаза. Мерри гладил его по волосам и выглядел довольно задумчивым; на самом же деле он всего лишь прикидывал, сможет ли он отойти покурить. Меж деревьями маячил Фродо и придирчиво их рассматривал, потом, приняв для себя какое-то решение, быстро кивнул и начал взбираться на дерево.

В нескольких шагах от всех одиноко стоял Леголас, подняв голову и прислушиваясь к ветру.

— Как у нас с припасами? — спросил Боромир.

— Их более чем достаточно, — ответил Гимли. — Но если они вдруг закончатся, всегда можно съесть одного хоббита. — Посмеиваясь над собственной шуткой, он снова принялся потрошить поклажу.

Боромир покачал головой, отвернулся и занялся своими вещами.

— Ну нет, так нечестно. — Пиппин приподнялся. — Почему это — хоббита? Почему не тебя?

— На тебе больше мяса, — согласился с ним Мерри.

— Меня вы есть не станете, — возразил Гимли.

— Кто сказал? — спросил Пиппин. — С тебя выйдет хороший навар.

— И бросите мой топор? — хмыкнул Гимли. — Юный хоббит, если вас когда-нибудь сильно прижмет, он очень понадобится. Тогда вы пожалеете, что решили меня съесть — и не ошибетесь. Гномы очень выносливы, и выживаемость у нас превосходная. А еще мы отвратительны на вкус, — добавил он.

— Хм. — Мерри почесал подбородок. — Он в чем-то прав, Пип. Думаю, мы могли бы слопать тебя, — предположил он, толкая Пиппина в пухленький бок.

— Меня? — переспросил Пиппин, отпихивая его руку. — А меня почему?

— А почему нет?

— Я самый маленький, из меня ничего не сваришь, — сказал Пиппин. — Лучше Сэма, он самый упитанный.

— Ни за что, — заявил Боромир, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Казалось, он даже не вслушивался в их разговор. — Сэма мы не съедим ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Почему это? — опять спросил Пиппин.

— Он лучший повар, — пояснил Боромир.

— Стойте, погодите. — Фродо уже сидел на нижней ветке облюбованного дерева, радостно размахивая ногами. — Ты хочешь сказать, что не только убьешь моего кузена — ты еще и будешь ждать, что Сэм приготовит его тебе на обед?

— Ну, — немного смущенно произнес Боромир, — когда ты так об этом говоришь…

— Когда я так об этом говорю, — повторил за ним Фродо. — О, вот и он. Сэм, Боромир хочет, чтобы ты сварил Пиппина.

Сэм, который как раз поднимался на холм, остановился и переспросил:

— Что?

— Я этого не говорил, — заверил его Боромир.

— Говорил, — настаивал Фродо.

— Что тут вообще происходит? — недоуменно поинтересовался Сэм.

— Не надо меня варить, Сэм, — попросил Пиппин. — Пожалуйста.

— Я никого не собираюсь варить! — ужаснулся Сэм. — О чем вы вообще?

— Нет, нет, — поддержал его Гимли. — Никто не просит тебя никого варить. Мы просто рассуждали — и пусть этот день никогда не наступит, — что если мы будем вынуждены кого-нибудь съесть, ты сможешь вкусно его приготовить.

Сэм сложил руки и уставился на Гимли с видом разъяренной хозяйки.

— Ладно, но если этот день когда-нибудь наступит, приготовишь им сам себя, потому что я этого делать не буду, — пригрозил он. — Я не буду готовить мистера Пиппина!

— Да почему меня-то опять? — взвыл Пиппин откуда-то снизу. — Вы не будете меня есть — я жилистый.

Леголас в два широких шага подошел к Гимли и встал рядом с ним.

— Если все будет так безнадежно, не думаю, что нас будет заботить вкус.

— Почему бы тогда не Мерри? — спросил Пиппин. — Он же больше.

Мерри успел только открыть рот, но его опередил с ответом Гимли:

— Я полагаю, лучше съесть тебя.

— Почему? — огрызнулся Пиппин. — Вот что я тебе сделал?

— А вот и Гэндальф. — Гимли умоляюще протянул руку к Гэндальфу, который как раз показался из-за деревьев, чуть позади него шел Арагорн. — Да прикроют ваши молитвы мои тылы. Если — не дай боги — у нас вдруг кончится еда и нам придется кого-нибудь есть, мы должны будем съесть Пиппина. Разве нет?

— Ну конечно, — отозвался Гэндальф, и глаза его заблестели. — А в самом деле, чего мы ждем? Зачем тянуть, съедим Пиппина сегодня же вечером.

— Я вам всем устрою несварение, — пообещал Пиппин.

— Я не буду варить мистера Пиппина! — огрызнулся Сэм, глубоко возмущенный и попросту испуганный предложением.

— Он шутит, Сэм, — успокоил его Фродо.

— Мне без разницы, — сказал Сэм. — Это не смешно.

— Мы сами его сварим, — обнадежил его Гэндальф. — И если ты не хочешь, мы сами его и съедим.

— Я все еще не пойму, почему вы не выбрали Мерри, — вмешался Пиппин. — Он больше!

— Ну сам посуди, Пип, — Мерри положил ему руку на плечо. — Ради твоего же блага я не собирался тебе говорить, но речь не о том, кого лучше всего съесть. Нам ведь надо думать... ну... ты понимаешь?

— Нет! Ничего не понимаю! — занервничал Пиппин. — О чем думать?

— Кто вносит наименьший вклад в наше дело, — подсказал Леголас.

Пиппин уставился сперва на него, а потом в гневе обернулся к Мерри.

— Вы что, намекаете, что я меньше всех помогаю?

— Ну, — протянул Мерри, — ну да?..

Пиппин ударил его по руке.

— Ой! Пиппин!

— Как от меня может быть меньше пользы, чем от тебя? Что делаешь ты, чего я не могу?

— Во-первых, я умею читать карты. Во-вторых, я умею плавать, — посчитал Мерри, загибая пальцы. — Вот это уже два…

— Ты не умеешь читать карту? — ужаснулся Гимли.

— Ты не умеешь плавать? — спросил Боромир.

Пиппин по очереди посмотрел на их перекошенные лица, размышляя, с кого бы начать.

— Я умею читать карту, — ответил он Гимли.

— Нет. Не умеешь, — отрезал Мерри.

— Умею, — повторил Пиппин. — Я просто не хочу.

— Я видел, как ты держишь ее вверх ногами, Пип, — хмыкнул Мерри.

— Это правда, — кивнул Фродо. — Я тоже видел.

Пиппин метнул на него быстрый взгляд и прошептал: «Предатель».

— А как ты умудряешься дойти, куда хотел? — удивился Гимли.

— Кругаля даю, — поведал Пиппин с лучезарной улыбкой.

— Ладно... Допустим, — Боромир махнул рукой на Гимли, чтобы тот замолчал. — А плавать ты даже никогда не учился?

— Я же хоббит, — сказал Пиппин, — конечно, нет.

— А вот он умеет, — Боромир указал на Мерри.

— Он Брендибак, — в один голос сообщили Пиппин и Мерри, который подтвердил: «Я Брендибак», как будто бы это все объясняло.

Боромир повернулся к Сэму.

— А ты-то умеешь плавать?

— Я? Нет.

Боромир беспомощно посмотрел на Фродо, ожидая ответа.

— А? — спросил тот. — Кто, я? Я не знаю.

— Ты не знаешь, умеешь ли плавать?

— Я не плавал уже лет тридцать, — пояснил Фродо. — Разучиться можно?

— Да что ты будешь делать, — простонал Боромир.

— А зачем мне вообще уметь плавать? — пожал плечами Пиппин.

— Ты можешь оказаться в воде, — серьезно сказал Леголас.

— Ну, — ответил Пиппин, немного замешкавшись, — Мерри тогда бы меня спас.

— А может и нет.

— Не может, а да.

— Нет и нет! — настаивал Мерри.

— Вот тогда бы мы и могли тебя съесть, — заключил Гимли.

— Лучше не надо. Он бы тогда разбух от воды, — поморщился Мерри. Гимли фыркнул.

— Я только хочу сказать, — вздохнул Пиппин, — я чувствую — вы тут все настроены против меня.

— Потому что мы и настроены, — сказал Мерри.

— Вы вряд ли сможете этим наесться, — Пиппин обвел рукой свое небольшое тельце. — Я не уверен, что вам всем меня хватит хотя бы на раз.

— Мы разделим тебя как можно справедливее, — пообещал Леголас.

— Нет! — завопил Пиппин.

— Послушай, прими это как должное, Пип, — посоветовал Мерри. — Меня они съедят сразу после тебя, но я же смирился.

— Что? — взвыл Сэм. — Почему вы — следующий после мистера Пиппина?

— А кто же еще? — спросил Мерри.

— Честно говоря, я бы решил, что это я, — признался Сэм.

— Что? Нет, — возмутился Мерри.

— Категорически нет, — поддержал Леголас.

— Кто-то ведь должен уметь готовить, — подытожил Боромир.

— Я умею! — объявил Пиппин.

— Ты даже хлеб подпалил, — напомнил Мерри, и Пиппин, сдавшись, опустил руки.

— Перед тобой, — сказал Гимли, — я бы поставил как минимум четверых претендентов.

— Правда? — ошеломленно спросил Сэм.

— Каких это четверых? — насторожился Леголас.

Гимли покосился на него.

— Я промолчу.

— Ну, все согласны съесть Пиппина? — спросил Гэндальф. — Как раз время ужинать.

— А у меня есть право голоса? — поинтересовался Пиппин.

— Никто не будет есть никого из моих родственников! — крикнул Фродо так яростно, что вся компания на мгновение притихла.

Мерри, опираясь на Пиппина, уточнил:

— А Сэм уже не считается?

— Нет! — отрезал Фродо. — Сэм тоже не считается.

— Мы вроде бы уже условились, что Сэма не едим, — сказал Боромир.

— Сейчас это обсуждать просто глупо, — произнес Арагорн. — Есть никого не придется, потому что у нас хватит еды.

— А вдруг, — упрямился Мерри.

— Нет, — заверил Арагорн.

— Если будет паводок — можем остаться без провизии, — прикинул Леголас.

— О да, в это время года как раз их полно, — подтвердил Гимли.

— Тогда поднимемся выше, — сказал Арагорн.

— А что, если, — начал Мерри, — если мы доберемся туда, ну, вы поняли, и останемся без еды? Я имею в виду, там будет что есть?

— О, а вот тут он прав, — согласился Гэндальф. — Там действительно нечего есть.

— Слушайте, — заявил Фродо, сложив руки. — Даже если так и случится, мы никого есть не станем. Убить и съесть одного из нас — это ужасно. И противоречит духу той миссии, ради которой мы здесь собрались.

— Отлично сказано, — кивнул Арагорн.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Фродо.

Какое-то время вся компания в неловком молчании переваривала услышанное.

— Смелое заявление, — наконец объявил Гимли. — Особенно от хоббита, который уверен, что сам точно исключен из меню.

Фродо не стал ему возражать. Он и в самом деле был последним из Братства, кого они стали бы есть, как бы обстоятельства ни сложились. Впрочем, Гэндальфа тоже можно было не учитывать.

— Во всяком случае, я не согласен, что Пиппин меньше всех помогает.

— Да? — удивился Мерри. — А чем это он помогает?

— Поддерживает моральный дух, — объяснил Фродо.

— Каким образом? — спросил Гимли.

— Мы хорошо проводим время, разве нет?

— Я — нет, — ответил Сэм. — Я не буду никого варить, мистер Фродо, вы ошибаетесь.

— Мы просто рассуждаем, — откликнулся Боромир.

— И это не смешно, — вздохнул Сэм.

— Вы очень сильно расстроили Сэма, — возмутился Фродо. — Перестаньте шутить насчет хоббитов и еды. Сэму это не нравится.

— Гляньте на это! — Пиппин вскочил на ноги и стиснул маленькие кулачки. — Ты сразу всех заткнул, когда Сэм опечалился, но ни слова не сказал, когда все шутили насчет меня и называли меня бесполезным!

— Никто не называл тебя бесполезным, — сказал Фродо.

— Может и нет, но думали точно, — нахмурился Пиппин. — А ты молчал.

— Я все время твердил, что мы не должны тебя есть!

— Нет, ты твердил, что мы никого не будем есть, — напомнил Пиппин. — В этом, знаешь ли, вся разница.

Фродо развел руками:

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Что мы должны съесть Мерри, а не меня, потому что он больше.

— Не буду я этого говорить.

— Опять у тебя есть любимчики, — проговорил Пиппин.

— А кто сказал, что у меня не может их быть? — возразил Фродо.

— Ты никогда не принимаешь мою сторону.

— Потому что ты всегда неправ, Пип, — ухмыльнулся Мерри.

— Это уже наговор, — обиделся Фродо. — Я вообще ни на чьей стороне.

— Сейчас ты принял сторону Мерри, — сказал Пиппин.

— Каким образом?

— Ой, да просто признай, что Мерри — твой любимчик, и закроем тему.

— О боги, — тихо простонал Гэндальф.

— Он не мой любимчик, — настаивал Фродо.

— Он дольше меня знает, Пип, — подсказал Мерри.

— Просто ты родился раньше, вот и все, — продолжать спорить Пиппин. — Признай, Фродо.

— Не признаю, — упрямился тот.

— Так, — оборвал их Арагорн. — Вы начали переходить на личности. Я заявляю — мы прекращаем обсуждать съедение кого бы то ни было. Раз и навсегда.

Снова повисло молчание. Потом Пиппин сказал:

— Знаешь что, Фродо?

— О нет, — вздохнул Арагорн.

— Я официально заявляю, что ты не мой любимый кузен, а седьмая вода на киселе. Но любимая, — выдал Пиппин.

— Достаточно, — предупредил Арагорн.

Фродо вытянулся на ветке.

— Ты что, меня выпихнул дальше Моско и Филберта?

Пиппин сложил руки, твердо посмотрел на Фродо и объявил:

— Да.

— Ну если так, — задумался Фродо, — в таком случае я так же официально определяю тебя… к нашему забору в двоюродный плетень. Но любимый.

Пиппин прищурился.

— Как тебе? — удовлетворенно спросил Фродо.

— Я даже не знаю, что это значит, — признался Пиппин.

— Сейчас начнется, — пробормотал Мерри.

— Значит, сработало, — заключил Фродо.

Пиппин уставился на свои пальцы и медленно начал что-то высчитывать. На его лице было написано полнейшее недоумение.

— Однако сколько у вас родни, — сказал Боромир Фродо.

— На самом деле мы троюродные и четвероюродные братья, — растолковал тот.

— Вы что, знаете, сколько четвероюродных братьев у каждого из вас?

Фродо поднял голову:

— Как можно не знать, сколько у тебя четвероюродных братьев?

Боромир посмотрел на Гэндальфа в ожидании хоть какого-то ответа, но тот только произнес: «Хоббиты», ничего не объясняя.

— Ты предпочел бы съесть меня перед тем, как съесть Сэма, — сказал Леголас Гимли. — Разве нет?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но ты подумал, — вмешался Мерри.

— Я никогда такого не говорил!

— Я бы сперва слопал Гимли, а потом уже принялся за тебя, — сообщил Мерри Леголасу.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — улыбнулся Леголас.

— Я уже сказал тебе, хоббит, — проворчал Гимли, — мы на вкус отвратительны.

— Да чтоб вас всех, — пожаловался Пиппин, — пока вы тут обсуждали еду, я сбился со счета. — И он сконфуженно уставился на свои пальцы.

— Нас точно не будет волновать ничей вкус. Хотя эльфы тоже на вкус не очень, — сказал Леголас Мерри.

— Рад это слышать, — буркнул Мерри и повернулся к Гимли: — Кого еще ты собирался сожрать до Сэма?

— Можно я промолчу?

— Почему бы нам не разработать план на всякий случай? — полюбопытствовал Мерри.

— Это какой-то неправильный план, — возмутился Фродо.

— Ну и? — напомнил Мерри.

— Кто же еще? — спросил Леголас у Гимли. — Один претендент у нас был, это точно.

— Ну вообще-то, — протянул Гимли, — не могу не заметить, что у нас в Братстве избыток людей.

— Ты бы съел Боромира? — предположил Мерри, кивая в знак согласия.

— Это нечестно, — заявил Боромир. — У нас гораздо больше полуросликов.

— Хоббитов, — поправил Мерри. — И вообще, это та причина, по которой мы с Пиппином первые в очереди.

— Меня впечатляет твоя покорность судьбе, — торжественно сказал Гэндальф.

— Я уже сказал, что смирился.

Пиппин продолжал смотреть на свои пальцы. Потом глаза его расширились, и он воскликнул:

— Нет!

— Ого, — насторожился Мерри.

Пиппин начал надвигаться на Фродо:

— Так, значит, ты поставил меня дальше Лотто?

— Я ждал, когда ты додумаешься, — ответил тот.

— Да как ты посмел!

Фродо пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «Ну, вот так и посмел».

— Что это еще за Лотто? — поинтересовался Гимли.

— Лучше не спрашивай, — и Мерри неопределенно помахал в воздухе рукой.

— Никто в жизни так меня не оскорблял, — продолжал Пиппин. — Как у тебя хватило…

— Ты назвал меня седьмой водой на киселе, — парировал Фродо.

— Это не одно и то же, вот вообще ни капли! — наступал Пиппин. — Наглость просто.

— Ты сам напросился, Пип, — и Фродо невиннейшим образом снова пожал плечами.

— Я покажу тебе — сам напросился, — пообещал Пиппин, подходя к дереву, на котором сидел Фродо. — Я тебе покажу.

— Пиппин, нет! — заорал Фродо, когда Пиппин схватил его за лодыжки. Но было поздно — Пиппин с усилием дернул его за ноги, и с воплем Фродо соскользнул с ветки и шлепнулся на землю прямо на Пиппина.

— Возьми свои слова назад! — потребовал Пиппин, мгновенно оказываясь сверху. — Возьми свои слова назад!

— Нет.

— Ты сейчас же возьмешь свои слова назад, ты! Давай!

Боромир схватил Пиппина за талию и оттащил его от Фродо.

— Хватит, мелкий, — рассмеялся он.

— Пусти меня! — верещал Пиппин, извиваясь и пытаясь вырваться из хватки Боромира, но напрасно. — Пусти! Он заслужил!

— Вы в порядке, мистер Фродо? — спросил Сэм, присаживаясь рядом.

— В порядке, не суетись. — Фродо сел.

— Пусти! — орал Пиппин, выдираясь из рук Боромира.

— Только если ты пообещаешь не трогать своего родственника.

— Не буду я ничего обещать.

— Хорошо, — согласился Боромир и перевернул Пиппина вверх ногами.

— Нет, стой, у меня закружится голова! — Пиппин, барахтаясь, запутался в собственной накидке. — Боромир! Выпусти меня!

— Отпусти его, Боромир, — попросил Фродо.

— Как скажешь, — и Боромир разжал руки.

Пиппин глухо шлепнулся на землю, перекатился на спину и объявил в темнеющее небо:

— Я вас всех ненавижу. — Он сел. — Кроме Сэма. Ты теперь мой единственный друг, Сэм.

— Не единственный, но спасибо, — вежливо сказал Сэм.

— А теперь, — провозгласил Арагорн, — мы все перестаем шутить на тему поедания друг друга. Это плохие шутки.

— В самом деле, — кивнул Гэндальф. — К тому же мы пришли к согласию, что едим Пиппина.

— Гэндальф, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не ешьте меня. Я не хочу, чтобы меня ели.

— Ладно, — Фродо положил Пиппину на плечо руку, — оставьте Пиппина в покое. Он изо всех сил пытается.

— Пытаюсь! Прямо сейчас и пытаюсь изо всех сил.

— И ты все еще остаешься моим любимым троюродным братом.

— Спасибо, — ответил Пиппин. — Я тебя тоже возвращаю в близкие родственники.

— А кто твой… самый близкий родственник? — спросил Леголас с явным недоумением.

— Бильбо, — отозвался Фродо. — По-моему, это очевидно.

— Я думал, что он твой дядя, — удивился Боромир.

— Он мой троюродный дядя, — пояснил Фродо. — Я зову его «дядя», потому что это короче.

— А я думал, что он твой отец, — признался Гимли.

— Что? Нет.

— Разговор о том, чтобы съесть Пиппина, вызвал у кого-нибудь аппетит? — Мерри хлопнул в ладоши. — Лично я голоден.

— Я тоже. — Пиппин сел прямо и напрягся.

— Забавная парочка, — усмехнулся Гэндальф. — Ничто их не берет.

Позже, за ужином, Гимли начал опять:

— Все-таки гномы для еды не годятся. Жесткие, будто подошву жуешь. Вам бы не понравилось.

— Меня бы это уже не волновало, — заметил Мерри. — И не разочаровало. К тому времени нас с Пиппином бы съели.

— Навоображают себе всяких ужасов, — сказал Боромир.

— Мы так долго блуждали по бесплодным землям, — продолжал Мерри, — что двух членов Братства пришлось сварить.

— Мы были голодны, — добавил Пиппин. — Настолько, чтобы слопать и гнома.

— Я никого бы из вас не стал есть, — вставил Сэм. — Никогда.

— Увы, — заметил Мерри, — в таком случае ты уже умер от голода.

— И значит, тебя тоже съели, — заключил Пиппин. — Такая трагедия.

— Мистер Пиппин, пожалуйста, вы отбиваете мне аппетит, — попросил Сэм.

— Я не стал бы тебя есть, Сэм, — успокоил его Фродо.

— Спасибо. Я бы вас тоже никогда не стал.

— Вот Гимли я бы съел, — сказал Леголас. — И меня не волнует, подошва он на вкус или нет.

— А знаешь, что я подумал? — спросил Мерри. — Что хоббиты, наверное, вкусные.

— Нет, нет, — возразил Гэндальф. — Они должны быть очень жирные.

— Как грубо, Гэндальф, — оскорбился Мерри. — То есть это вообще справедливо, но грубо.

— А выглядят они аппетитно, — оценил Боромир, осматривая хоббитов.

— Мерри, перестань. Ты им еще идею подскажешь, — предупредил Пиппин.

Мерри обнял его за плечи.

— Не переживай, Пип. Что бы ни случилось, я не позволю им тебя съесть.


End file.
